


I Still Have My Friends

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: Straw hats supporting each other. :-)(feat. Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I Still Have My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Please make sure you finish pre-timeskip One Piece before watching!!!!
> 
> THIS VIDEO DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS THAT HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME OVER THE YEARS, I HOPE I MAKE YOU AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE ME!! THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> vimeo password: merry

see also on: [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3n6toFR-7o)/[animemusicvideos](https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=205276)


End file.
